In a typical automated baling process, a series of binding media are disposed about the bale to maintain its integrity. The binding medium, generally comprising cord or wire, encircles and binds a portion of compacted material. The compacted material can then be more efficiently handled and stored.
Early automated baling machines relied on cumbersome drive systems that utilized sprockets, belts and chains as drive mechanisms. Similarly, hooks were commonly used as a means of twisting the baling wire or tying the baling cord. These machines were susceptible to frequent jamming and were temperamental, fragile, and failed arbitrarily. Further, the machines produced bales that were either too loosely compacted and frequently unraveled, or bales that were too tightly bound so that the binding medium broke during routine handling.
Currently available baling machines still rely heavily on designs based on antiquated technology. Although these machines may be adequate for agricultural applications, they are still subject to premature failure and are generally unsuitable for large-scale industrial applications, such as continuous commercial waste baling operations. Further, the currently available machines are generally inefficient in their use of energy and baling wire. In large industrial-scale applications, the efficient use of energy and material is crucial to the profitability of an operation.
The need exists for a reliable waste baling machine capable of continuous operations on an industrial scale. The current invention provides a robust and effective baling machine that efficiently uses the available resources to produce securely bound bales of compacted material.